


And Do Not Forget Kindness to Strangers

by dorkilysoulless (custodian)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canonical Supernatural Fandom, Gen, Impala Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1657334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/custodian/pseuds/dorkilysoulless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a soft spot he'll never share with his brother, even if it really is about family in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Do Not Forget Kindness to Strangers

“Um, excuse me.”

Dean looks up from the gas pump at the girl. She’s maybe a little more than half his age -- which these days is creeping out of “jailbait” and closer to “probably in college” -- and she’s layered up like him, from jeans to jackets. She’s got a silver ring on her right ring finger.

“This is going to sound really weird, but can I get a picture with your car?”

He glances at the Gas-N-Sip. There’s a line at the counter, and Sammy’s bringing up the rear. Judging by the way the cashier’s arguing with the guy at the counter, his brother’s going to be in there for longer than usual. 

“Yeah, sure,” he says and smiles. 

He can’t say that he gets why people read the books, or why the fucked-up story of his life (and Sam’s) are the kind of thing that people gravitate toward, but he’s figured out this much: the people who are into it? Who want to be him? They’ve all got a little bit of damage going on. Somewhere, somehow, life hurts. 

That, Dean gets. And as much as he would lie like hell if anybody ever asked, he is not, in fact, a dick about other people’s pain. 

The girl hands him her phone, and he squares up the shot for her so that there’s more highway and Baby in it than gas station. 

“Thanks.” 

“No problem.” 

She’s halfway across the parking lot when he calls out to her. When she turns around, he pulls down his collar, shows her his tattoo. 

The girl grins, does the same, then jogs back to the white Celica where her friends are already giving her shit. 

And then Sammy’s back with coffees and shitty gas station food, and it’s back to the road, the family business, and all the blood and death and pain that comes with it. 

It ain’t romantic, and it sure as hell ain’t fun. Hell, half the time he’s still not sure the life he’s locked into is worth living. But hey, maybe he’s not the only one feeling that way about it, and he figures if that kid at the gas station wants to carry a little bit of the weight and be family, he’s got an obligation to do this shit right.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a reference to [Hebrews 13:2](http://biblehub.com/hebrews/13-2.htm). I usually save that kind of thing for Cas!fic, but it seemed appropriate.


End file.
